


and you were still there

by dragonsbydaylight



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 21:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13772706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsbydaylight/pseuds/dragonsbydaylight
Summary: Severa loves Lucina--across worlds, across space, across time.





	and you were still there

Severa woke to the feeling of fingers combing through her hair.

She opened her eyes, saw that it was still pitch-black outside, and promptly closed them again, growling in annoyance. “ _What?_ ”

Lucina’s soft chuckle made Severa want to burrow back into their joined blankets, their sleeping rolls pushed together into a messy but unified whole. “Forgive me. Shall I leave you to your rest?”

“…You already woke me up. It _better_ be important.”

“It is,” Lucina replied in that painfully earnest way of hers, and Severa blew a sigh, cracking an eye open reluctantly. Lucina continued to stroke her hair, following the bright red strands all the way to the tips, and then back again. She could just _barely_ make her out thanks to the faint glow of moonlight coming from outside the tent.

“Well?”

“I’m very fortunate to have you,” Lucina murmured, her hand moving to Severa’s own. She couldn’t help the little flip her heart did as Lucina pressed gentle kisses to her knuckles, as though _she_ was the one courting a princess, not the other way around.

“W-Where did _this_ come from?” The darkness hid her blush, and for that, she was grateful. Propping herself up on her elbows, she gave Lucina a pointed glare, as though merely saying so was an insult. She'd been told her displeasure was so powerful, it could be felt from across the room.

“I was having difficulties sleeping, so I began to ponder, and…You saved my life in battle today, Severa. I’ve lost track of how many times your interventions have been all that have stopped me from meeting my end.”

“Yeah? And? So have the others.”

Recognition and praise was _not_ what she wanted in this case. Still, Severa felt herself soften slightly as Lucina began to trace circles on the palm of her hand. Both their hands were scarred and callused, yet Lucina’s were so slender, so elegant…

Annoyed with herself for being distracted, Severa huffed especially hard, as though she could blow away her thoughts.

“I know. And for that, I’m infinitely grateful. But if I may be blunt with you, your attentiveness and strength have been crucial in seeing me through every battle.”

“It’s whatever. It’s not as if you’re not doing the same for everyone else,” Severa said, trying for a dismissive tone, but as always, Lucina continued to soften her, her fingers trailing up now to guide her chin toward her, to make their gazes meet.

She could see the Brand twinkling in her eyes, just barely, or perhaps she had simply stared so often into Lucina’s eyes that she could imagine every flawless detail, paint it for herself in the darkness.

“Severa.”

And it was the way she said it. The way she could make her name sound so beautiful.

Severa’s guard fell, bit by bit, like a stone slipping down a hillside and bringing along an entire avalanche. Tension left her shoulders that she hadn’t even been aware of. Lucina leaned forward—just a little—her voice warm with love and faint laughter.

“May I kiss you? Does that constitute as being important enough to wake you?”

Severa laughed in disbelief, shaking her head free of Lucina’s hold. “Oh, so _now_ you actually know how to crack a joke?”

“Was that right?” Lucina asked, wholly oblivious.

“Gods, just—” Severa reached out and pulled her close. “Get over here already. Idiot.”

Their lips met, soft and warm, in the darkness of the tent.

And then they met again. And again. Breaths mingling, Lucina still smiling, dragging one from Severa as a result. The princess wasn’t satisfied, though, breaking away to trail little kisses down Severa’s neck, breathing a chuckle against her skin when a teasing bite made Severa involuntarily jolt.

“I truly mean it,” Lucina said, voice low, obediently biting down on the offered spot Severa presented as she tilted her head, exposing more of her throat. “I love you, Severa. With you at my side, I truly believe we can win this war--we can prevent our future.”

She was always weak to her. And here, in the privacy of the dead of night, with the whole of camp asleep, Severa thought it would be a little easier to reply. To say what was on her mind.

But it was still stuck in her throat. Too large, too much; an impossible amount of love that seemed so fragile when actually given form with words.

“…Yeah. I get it...I l—”

Lucina kissed her quiet, saving her from saying what Severa hoped was made clear with her actions, anyway.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't posted anything in So Long so please take this plotless drabble and know i'm planning on More(tm)  
> hey if you love lucisev send me some prompts on [my tumblr](https://dragonsbydaylight.tumblr.com/), you might see your idea featured here! or...something


End file.
